


accent

by radiantarrow



Category: GOT7
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Trainee Era, hints at smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:46:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantarrow/pseuds/radiantarrow
Summary: When he started training at JYP, he decided not to befriend a lot of people. He talks to a lot of them, friendly chit-chat about random little topics, but he considers only Jaebeom a true friend. And Jaebeom, well, he gets along well with a lot of people — he’s likable — and by extension people talk to Jinyoung. It goes well, Jinyoung has a routine that he’s very much used to and is not very willing to change.Until Jackson Wang comes along.Or: Jinson's journey, from their trainee days until now





	accent

**Author's Note:**

> this https://youtu.be/RNQgWzT0LiQ?t=92 video started it all,,,

Jinyoung has never been an open person. He has never been the type to make friends quickly — even back in Jinhae he only has a few close friends, the rest he considers acquaintances at best. So when he started training at JYP, he decided not to befriend a lot of people. He talks to a lot of them, friendly chit-chat about random little topics, but he considers only Jaebeom a true friend.

Jaebeom is hard around the edges, stern and driven, but means well deep inside his heart. Jinyoung has learned to appreciate the honesty with which he evaluates their planned showcases. They understand each other — debuting only to be called back into training doesn’t happen often and it is, quite frankly, disheartening, but they both decided not to give up, to stick with each other and make the best out of the situation. They have talked about fear of failure, of not being enough, and Jaebeom has always reassured him by saying that they’ve seen so many people come and go — and yet they’re still here.

As expected, Jinyoung does see a lot of people come and go. They are all talented, some even more than Jinyoung himself. What sets him, and Jaebeom, apart from the rest is that they are willing to endure the long hours of practice, the stress of showcases and the living conditions. Jinyoung mostly sticks to Jaebeom, letting him take the lead in introducing themselves to the new trainees and life goes on.

Jaebeom gets along well with a lot of people — he’s likable — and by extension people talk to Jinyoung. It goes well, Jinyoung has a routine that he’s very much used to and that he is not very willing to change.

Until Jackson Wang comes along.

Jackson is a lot to get used to. Seemingly endless energy, talent, a strong will to succeed and being able to speak three languages (and he’s learning Korean too!) make him stand out. He gets praised left, right and center. That’s not even the annoying part - the annoying part is that Jinyoung sees how seriously he takes the feedback he receives, how his ridiculously big eyes shine happily when he’s complimented. He is genuine, and he doesn’t let anything get to his head. Jinyoung thinks Jackson is going to stick around for a while, debuting definitely seems to be in the cards for him.

He tells Jaebeom what he thinks one day, on their way back from school. “So that Jackson. Thoughts?” he inquires, wanting to test the waters. Jaebeom’s face does something complicated — eyebrows drawn up for a second before furrowing. “I think he’ll make it,” Jaebeom says, after some consideration. “He’s ambitious, talented, and has a funny personality.” Jinyoung hums in agreement.

Once they are back at the dorms, the subject of his and Jaebeom’s conversation turns towards him, hopeful look in his eyes. “Jinyoung, have you seen my glasses? I can’t find them,” he says, stops for a second, and gestures with his hand — Jinyoung has learnt that this means he’s trying to think of a word — then he continues, “I’m sure I put them on the cupboard”.

The intonation of the word ‘cupboard’ makes Jinyoung realize this was the word he wasn’t sure of, so he says “Cupboard is correct, but I’m sorry, I haven’t seen them.” Jackson smiles and says thank you anyway.  _Good manners_.

* * *

 

The thing about living with a bunch of guys in a too-small dorm is that there is hardly any privacy. At a certain point you get used to it — seeing people without their underwear becomes normal. The only form of privacy everyone is willing to respect is not mentioning how long someone takes in the shower. Mark, for example, taking 15 minutes in the shower when he’s infamous for not even spending five minutes in it will never be a topic among them. It’s in everyone’s best interest.

Jinyoung wakes up one morning and directly heads to the shower. He has no recollection of what he has dreamt about, as usual, but this time, when he closes his eyes, he sees abs and toned chests in his mind’s eye and his dream comes back to him. He remembers making out with a faceless person, remembers licking down his chest, remembers _other_ things. He doesn’t think about what he’s imagining in that moment, but once he’s done and he actually starts cleaning his body he’s very close to freaking out. He doesn’t tell anyone about it and sincerely hopes it was just a one time thing.

_It turns out not to be._

Before that day Jinyoung had never really put any thought into getting off — he just did what he had to do. After he remembered his dream that one time, it seems like he now can’t stop. The objects of his fantasies always happen to be men. Jinyoung wonders whether it’s normal. He’s a teenage boy with no experience (if you don’t count that time Boreum had asked him out in sixth grade and he had pecked her on the lips), so it must be normal for his mind to try out different stuff. In no time he’ll be back to thinking boobs are attractive.

* * *

 

That time doesn’t seem to come, quite the opposite happens actually: he finds himself more and more attracted to men as time goes on. He’s willing to ignore it, practice keeps him busy enough.

If it wasn’t for Jackson.

Jackson talks to him whenever Jinyoung doesn’t seem busy to the elder. This means that Jinyoung could be resting with his eyes closed on his bunk bed and Jackson would take it as an invitation to ask him about his day. Jinyoung doesn’t understand why Jackson is so adamant on speaking to him, and he certainly doesn’t understand why he doesn’t mind it. It’s comfortable, Jinyoung likes it. If Jinyoung is having a good day he may even admit that he’s developing a liking to the Hong Kong native that won’t stop sneakily trying to get him to open up.

But Jinyoung obviously has to ruin everything good in his life.

It all bursts into flames on a day where everything that could have possibly gone wrong, did actually go wrong. He woke up with a boner, Yugyeom took ages in the shower and by the time Jinyoung was done with his own shower, he was already late to school. He got scolded and then, when he got back from school, he messed up quite a lot during vocal practice. He had just closed his eyes for a quick nap before dinner when Jackson appeared out of nowhere, asking him something about dance practice times.

“I don’t know Jackson, go bother someone else. It’s not my fault you can’t write down — or memorize for that matter — the important stuff in your life. You literally have two things you’re responsible for: learning Korean and going to practice. It can’t be that difficult.” He had snapped at him, only to be filled with regret the second he looked into the elder’s eyes. He tried to backtrack, wanted to apologize, but Jackson had already turned around and was on his way out of the room.

Fights weren’t uncommon, they were bound to happen. It certainly wasn’t the first time Jinyoung had fought with someone, so it doesn’t make sense to him why he feels an ache in his chest whenever the elder avoids eye contact with him over the next couple of days.

When he finally can’t take it anymore, on a Wednesday, he waits in front of room 203 at 4pm. He knows the foreigners have Korean lessons in this room, and he also knows they should be getting out soon. (He needs to remember to be extra kind to Mark for giving him this information.) When Jackson walks out, he grabs his arm and asks him to listen. Jackson sighs, but doesn’t move away.

“Jackson, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you. I was having a bad day and I couldn’t control my emotions. I’m sorry for the way I spoke to you — it was very belittling. You’re learning a new language, working as hard as we do during practice and on top of that you also go to regular classes. I’m sorry. I understand if you decide not to forgive me.”

“Don’t be stupid, Jinyoungie,” Jackson smiles a little, “yes you were dumb, and yes it was mean. But I forgive you. We all have bad days.”

“We’re okay?” Jinyoung asks, just to make sure. Jackson laughs in response and engulfs him in what Jinyoung can only describe as a bear hug. Jinyoung finds himself hugging him back. The only other trainee he has ever hugged this sincerely is Jaebeom.

After their fight, he and Jackson become closer. They talk more, Jackson makes him smile a lot. He gets better at Korean, asks Jinyoung to correct him if he’s wrong, asks him to teach him slang so that he can _sound more like a native, Jinyoungie_. Jinyoung is glad to be of help. Maybe a little more than he should.

Jaebeom notices, of course he does. They’re sitting on the floor after two tiring hours of working on their showcase, drinks in hand, when Jaebeom says “I’m glad you get along with Jackson so well.” Had Jinyoung been drinking water, he’s sure he would have choked.

“Yeah, he’s funny and really nice.” Jinyoung tries to keep his answers as short as possible in order not to give himself away. He hasn’t even admitted it to himself, he’s not sure he can vocalize it in front of Jaebeom.

“Yeah, and you seem to be extra nice to him, actually,” Jaebeom says slowly, “Mark said he has never seen you laugh so much around anyone else, and I kind of have to agree with him.” Jinyoung just chuckles a little in the hopes that Jaebeom will drop it.

“You can tell me, you know,” No such luck, apparently. “I don’t think anyone other than Mark and I has noticed anything.”

“What do you want me to say, hyung?” Jinyoung asks. If he can’t avoid this conversation altogether, he can at least drag it out a little. “Whatever you think I want you to say,” he replies, “I was actually going to ask Mark to do this, thought you’d be more comfortable. He strongly denied, saying you would never tell him. He was right, I guess.”

“No offense,” Jinyoung is kind of confused, “but why would I speak to Mark hyung about anything personal?”

“His sister has had a girlfriend for four years. I thought you knew.” Jaebeom says it like it’s nothing, like he didn’t just hint at Jinyoung being what he has not been able to say out loud, even if only to his reflection. Jinyoung has spent countless sleepless nights tossing and turning, debating his attraction to men, he has looked at himself after showers, feeling like no matter how hard he rubbed at his skin, he would never feel clean again. And Jaebeom — he said it like it’s nothing, like it’s not worth mentioning.

Jinyoung can feel the tears welling up in his eyes, so he closes them. He takes a deep breath — one, two, three seconds — and exhales. He feels arms wrap around him, hears soft whispers, comforting words spoken against his hair. He’s grateful.

They don’t mention it again. Jinyoung assumes Jaebeom has told Mark everything is okay, judging from the encouraging smiles he has been receiving from him. They don’t talk about how any of it relates to Jackson, and the world keeps turning. Jaebeom and Jinyoung are still close, Jinyoung is willing to open up to Mark more, and Jinyoung keeps talking to Jackson how they did before.

* * *

When Jackson kisses him, Jinyoung kisses back immediately. He doesn’t let himself be surprised, he moves his lips in sync with Jackson’s. They are both sweaty, the room smells like a gym locker, and their panting echoes through the empty room. They had just finished dance practice, Jackson asking Jinyoung to help him with a move he just couldn’t seem to get right. He does help him, and twenty minutes later Jackson is considerably better than he used to be, which is also why Jackson decides to lounge around for the remaining time they have left until the next group of trainees starts being instructed. Jinyoung, not being able to deny him, joins him and they talk about everything and nothing for a while. They had been talking about pets when Jackson leaned forward and kissed him.

When they pull back, they are both out of breath with dopey smiles on their faces. “You don’t know how long I’ve been wanting to do this,” Jackson says, and it sounds so incredibly corny that Jinyoung can’t help the laugh that spills from his lips. Jackson tries to act like he’s offended, but ends up laughing along with him anyway, claiming that he heard that in a drama. It just makes Jinyoung laugh even harder. They talk about it later, about how dangerous it is and how they have to make sure only the closest people to them find out. Those people end up being Jaebeom and Mark anyway, so their secret is safe. They kiss whenever they find the room unoccupied, they hold hands when it’s just them, Mark and Jaebeom. It’s bliss.

* * *

 

When they find out they are going to debut together, they cry tears of joy. It’s going to be seven of them — other than Jaebeom, Mark, Jackson and him, it’s going to be Bambam, Yugyeom and the relatively new trainee Youngjae. He knows all of them, except for Youngjae, quite well and although the younger ones can be annoying from time to time, he likes them well enough. Jaebeom assures him Youngjae is kind — he is, if Jaebeom can be trusted, a shy boy with an incredible voice and good manners, so Jinyoung feels incredibly happy.

When they successfully debut as GOT7 on a cold day in January, Jackson and Jinyoung decide to reveal their relationship to the maknaes. Bambam and Yugyeom aren’t very surprised, they make sex jokes and move on, but Youngjae is a different story: he blushes and won’t meet their eyes. Jinyoung looks at Jaebeom worriedly, he’s not only his best friend but now he’s also officially their leader, so he kind of has to take it from here. Jinyoung tells him as much with just his eyes, Jaebeom sighs inaudibly.

“Youngjae, is everything alright? Do you mind that?” Jaebeom asks carefully. Youngjae had never seemed to be a judgemental person, he proudly talks about his first dream of becoming a music therapist, helping mentally ill people because society tries to pretend they don’t exist. He has always seemed very liberal, and if Jinyoung is not completely mistaken, he knows about Mark’s sister being a lesbian. Before Jinyoung can brace himself for the worst, Youngjae looks up at them and shakes his head vehemently.

“Oh god, no. I mean, I don’t mind at all — really. I’m very happy for you hyungs,” he smiles at them, then looks down again “I just— I was thinking about whether I should tell you that I’m bisexual. Maybe? I don’t know. Something anyway.” Jackson and Jinyoung sigh in relief, Jaebeom chuckles.

“That’s okay Youngjae, you have all the time in the world to figure it out. As you can see no one here will judge you for it.” Jaebeom ruffles his hair and Youngjae leans into the leader’s chest. They play Mario Kart the rest of the night.

* * *

 

GOT7 enjoys a lot of success in the coming years. A lot has changed but a lot has also stayed the same: somewhere along the lines Jaebeom realized that the ‘brotherly affection’ he felt for Youngjae was more than just that, now the band counts two couples and the agency finally knows, Bambam and Yugyeom are as lively and loud as they used to be, they have learned to respect each other’s limits — fights stopped happening after their second year together. They’re doing well.

They are still not out to the public, but each couple has established, seemingly, a bromance that allows them to be mischievous and affectionate without their fans suspecting a thing. Jinyoung and Jackson’s relationship, to the outside world, is a game of cat and mouse -- it consists of inside jokes randomly thrown into the conversation in the middle of interviews, all in the hopes of making the other laugh and mindless teasing. Their bromance is overplayed to the point where it’s impossible for it not to seem like fanservice, like a joke.

Staying true to their game, Jinyoung pokes fun at Jackson’s accent when speaking Korean — they’re at a fansign, and Jackson has been complaining about Jisoo and Doyoung all day, being clingy and saying he never receives any affection from Jinyoung. It’s a complete lie, but if there is one thing Jinyoung has learned during all the years he has spent with him, it is that Jackson never plays by the rules. To be fair, neither does Jinyoung. That is exactly why he copies Jackson’s accent, earning a few laughs from the audience and a shocked expression from Jackson.

“Wait, does my accent really sound like that?” he asks, and after all the times people have imitated his accent, you’d think by now he knows. He doesn’t. So Jinyoung tells him yes, and Jackson decides “Okay, I’ll try to sound more relaxed now”. He’s confident when he says it into the microphone, but he comes up blank and the audience laughs along with him.

Little does Jackson know that his accent is one of Jinyoung’s favorite things — it’s unique to him: his consonants sound a little harsher than those of other Chinese idols’, and, compared to native Korean speakers, the rhythm is more stilted. It’s absolutely perfect. He loves it especially when Jackson wakes up, tangled in Jinyoung’s arms, face a little puff and voice hoarse from the lack of use during the night — a quiet ‘good morning’ mumbled after he stretches and kisses whatever part of Jinyoung’s body his lips are closest to.

He loves it especially when Jackson’s words become slurred from pleasure, when he switches between languages so fast his brain can’t seem to keep up — when Korean suddenly sounds like a tonal language and Cantonese words are thrown into English phrases. Jackson’s accent reminds Jinyoung of their trainee days, of days spent helping Jackson revise words, correcting his pronunciation and suffixes. It reminds Jinyoung of their fight and his apology after Korean class, of more time spent together afterwards. Jackson’s accent is a reminder of their beginning.

Jinyoung hurts sometimes, seeing Jackson so obviously frustrated about not finding the right words, not being able to express himself the way he wants to. It used to be worse, back when Jackson wasn’t as fluent as he is now, seeing him upset over the words ‘former national athlete’ and ‘possible Stanford scholarship’ uttered too often in interviews, the words ‘rapper’ and ‘kpop artist’ said with disdain, venom spilling from the interviewer’s lips and Jackson unable to respond in a language still so foreign to him.

Jinyoung used to hate those days, feeling powerless and not wanting to act like a babysitter — he knew Jackson would not have appreciated that.

These days it’s quite the opposite: whereas Jackson used to quiet down in such situations in the past, he now wears his accent like a badge, like a reminder of his story and his decisions that have led him to this point, to happiness.

So when Jackson asks him, after the fansign, cuddled up in the van, how he can sound a little more relaxed ( _“not like a native Jinyoungie, I don’t care about that anymore”_ ), Jinyoung looks him in the eyes, trying to make him understand what he can’t put into words. “You don’t”, he replies. Jinyoung wishes he was more eloquent, wishes he had the right words to express what he wants to say — and once again Jinyoung is incredibly envious of Jackson being fluent in four languages, Jinyoung speaks only one fluently and still struggles in times like these. Jackson looks taken aback for a second before he grins from ear to ear, eyes sparkling, and says “Thank you” in Cantonese, pressing their lips together.

* * *

 

Jinyoung hasn’t seen Jackson in what feels like forever.

He is filming a drama and Jackson is promoting his solo songs in America. Jinyoung is happy for them both, they both are doing what they love, it’s just that he misses Jackson terribly. Food trucks sent to filming sets and FaceTime calls with one of them dead-tired because of timezones can only suffice for so long. Jinyoung has tried calling Jackson twice already, but he isn’t picking up. Jinyoung is about to call a third time, but decides against it, Jackson must be busy. Instead he clicks on the YouTube app and types in Jackson Wang Interview into the search bar (he’s desperate, sue him), only to stumble upon a bunch of interviews he hasn’t seen yet.

He has been practicing English for a while now, he should definitely be able to understand what is going on. He’s watches one where Jackson almost admitted to not being single, Jinyoung snorts. He watches a few more, and in one of them Jackson admits that he became proficient in Korean through dating, and Jinyoung can’t stop himself from grinning like a fool. He texts Jackson:

You could have told me you’re only dating me to learn Korean.

After half an hour his phone alerts him of a string of new text messages, he knows they are from Jackson even before looking at the screen.

I don’t think my writing and reading skills need to be improved anymore 

Let’s focus on speaking and listening

Call me when you get this

**Author's Note:**

> i had been thinking about this for MONTHS and jinson nation needed new content so . here i am,, say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cyjpher)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [a kiss (i belong to)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164958) by [cyjchillmyg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyjchillmyg/pseuds/cyjchillmyg)




End file.
